


Turn Right on 4th

by SomeSortofItalianRoast



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Getting Lost, Happy Steve Bingo, lost in the city, tony fails at map reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSortofItalianRoast/pseuds/SomeSortofItalianRoast
Summary: Steve and Tony get lost on their way to a bar. They can see their hotel. It's totally Clint's fault.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Turn Right on 4th

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Happy Steve Bingo (Round 2) prompt T-3: Lost in the city. Can be read as gen, pre-slash, or established relationship.
> 
> Thanks to the Tony Stark Bingo April Bingo Party for their help (and for letting me know what happy guinea pigs sound like). 
> 
> Steve and Tony are in downtown Winston-Salem.

“What do you mean, we’re _lost _?” Steve asked, turning to face Tony. “This town's downtown is a perfect grid. _We can see the hotel_!”__

____

____

“City, Steve, it calls itself a city. And we’re not lost. I just don’t know where we are.” Tony looked at Steve over his aviators, before returning his attention to his phone.

“How is “not knowing where we are” any different than “lost”, Tony?” Steve asked, deciding not to reminding Tony that, they could, in fact, see the hotel. He stepped back and turned in a circle, taking in the area. It was a nice day, with a clear blue sky, and the barest hint of processed tobacco in the air, the scent of a cigarette factory or two. It was faint enough that most people wouldn’t have been able to smell it (Tony hadn’t noticed it) but it gave a strangely cultured air to the city. There was a local bakery on one side of the street and what looked like a fancy bodega on the other. An independent movie theatre was next to the fancy bodega.

“The difference is that, once I figure out where we are in relation to where we’re supposed to be, we’ll no longer be lost.” Tony didn’t look up from his phone, clearly studying the map.

“Oh, so we’re only lost if you say we’re lost?” Steve asked sarcastically.

“Well, the world does revolve around me,” Tony snarked back. “And I think we may have a problem, anyway. The bar? It’s not on the map.” Tony held his phone up, and Steve leaned over, cupping the phone against the glare.

“Hm. That’s interesting. Did Clint give you a landmark? Maybe a building name?”

“He said we need to be across the street from the old Carolina Theatre building.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Does every building in this city have a different name than what the locals call it?"

“Habits can be very hard to break, Tony,” Steve said, pulling out his phone. He opened his map application and carefully examined the street they were on. “Hang on, didn’t Clint say something about a pool hall?”

“Billiards, maybe?” Tony guessed. Steve held up his phone, pointing to where Recreation Billiards was located. 

“Directly across from the Stevens Center, which is that building.” Steve pointed to the building a block or so away, in the direction of the brewery they’d noticed earlier.

“Let’s head that way. Didn’t Clint say it was in the basement?” Steve asked, giving Tony a gentle push in the direction they were going.

At the end of the block, 4th and Marshall, Steve asked, “you know how hard a time Natasha is going to make when she realizes we got lost at 4th and Cherry, right? When the hotel is half a block from the intersection on Cherry, right?” Tony glared at him as he pulled open the door to Recreation Billiard.

“I hate you,” he said.

“No you don’t,” Steve said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> The bar they're looking for actually exists, despite it not appearing on Google Maps.


End file.
